The Perfect Plan
by Mickarius Smith
Summary: Hinata is afraid she might lose Naruto forever, so she makes a plan that should make Naruto the happiest possible, because in the end that makes Hinata the happiest too. Why'd it have to be Sasuke though? HinaXNaruXSasu


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

**A/N:** This story drifted into my head last night when I was attempted to sleep, and kept me up! Well, this and another story that I'll write later. This is HinataXNarutoXSasuke THREESOME! Not an epic battle over Naruto. Enjoy~

When things are in - - that is usually the characters thought on the subject.

_**The Perfect Plan**_

Hinata attacked the stump viciously. She was thinking, piecing together plans and breaking them down again. She needed a good, straightforward plan! Striking the stump it cracked in half. She paled.

"Oops. So much for _gentle_ fist…" She muttered to herself. To say Hinata was antsy would be taking it lightly. She had actually _snapped_ at Kiba and Shino when they asked what was wrong.

Most people knew that Shikamaru was the most intelligent person of their age. What most people didn't know, was that Hinata was the second. Her mind worked in a way that created plans and pieced together puzzles.

She would have been an excellent enforcement officer, but usually she had not been brave or strong enough to act on the plans she created. This time however, Hinata would find the perfect plan. She would go through with it!

She could not, _could not_ lose Naruto! It had been a year since the war, Tsunadae was grooming Naruto to be the next Hokage and everybody looked up to the hero. He even had a _fan club. _

That, however, was not the issue. The issue was a certain _Uchiha Sasuke_. He had been accepted back into the village for the defeat of Orochimaru, Kabuto, Itachi, and for helping defeat Danzo and Madara.

Now, Naruto and Sasuke had a… _tension_. They were also giving each other secret glances and appreciative looks. Hinata _knew_ that if she didn't act soon they would lose him completely.

How could she get the idiot to love her _more_ than Sasuke? She blinked, as she realized the problem. He couldn't ever love her _more_, but equally? There was a chance…

_Later That Week_

Naruto sat at his favorite ramen stand enjoying his food, Ichiraku's had gotten quite popular since the war. He wasn't sure why though… he sighed contentedly as he finished.

"A-Ano Naruto-kun?" A gentle voice asked. He glanced over and grinned.

"Hinata-chan! It's been a while, how've you been?"

"Well, honestly Naruto-kun not the best." Hinata said, looking at his eyes. She was an Anbu now, and had gained a lot of confidence. She _had_ been working for Anko during the war.

"Aw, why's that?" He asked, realizing how pretty she looked under the sun. And how _nice _her body was in an form fitting battle uniform. Just like an Anbu uniform, without some of the armor.

"Well… Naruto-kun may I speak to you in private?" She asked, hesitantly. This was it. Make it or break it, Hinata hoped to make it, because she couldn't love anybody like she did Naruto.

"Uh, sure?" He said, confused. She found it so cute… a few minutes later they were at a training ground, sitting under a tree.

"So… what'd you need to say?" He asked. He smiled a little, so handsome… she blushed, here it was.

"Naruto, it's just that… a year ago I told you I loved you. You never answered my confession, and now it's the anniversary of that confession. I just wanted to tell you, that… m-my feelings haven't changed." She blushed.

"W-well Hinata-chan…" He was silent a minute, and looked serious. Thoughtful. "I… don't think I can return those feelings." He finally said, Hinata's heart felt like it shattered. She wouldn't even get a chance for her plan?

"A-ah. I understand. Thank you for your time Naruto-k-… Naruto." She said, getting up and beginning to walk away. Tears forming.

"Wait, Hinata-chan. Don't be sad, I mean… it's not like we even really know each other well enough to be in love. I don't see why you would think you were." Naruto said, and something snapped, Hinata… got… _pissed_.

Swirling around she gave him a Hyuuga death glare that would have made Neji proud. "Are you kidding? Naruto you…_ baka_! I know you. I have always been around you, always been there cheering you on, but I was too scared to say anything.

"I know you better than anyone would! I watched you try to train yourself in the academy because none of the sensei's besides Iruka would help you, that you would pull pranks to get any attention because it was the only way you knew.

"When you grin it's almost always fake, when you give a real smile it doesn't usually show teeth, because your afraid your teeth aren't clean. When you actually respect someone you _never _give them a grin either, like Ichiraku-san and Ayame-san.

"When you think someone isn't looking you might drop your mask of ignorance and think, because you know no one will take a goofball seriously, and you would rather talk something out than fight.

"You're bi-sexual, which you haven't admitted but I've seen how you look at some men. You're headstrong, stubborn, ignorant, ramen-crazy, kind, loyal, intelligent, and talented.

"And you never realized that I liked you, you're oblivious to romance. I used to watch you so much people called me a stalker, but I never hid my presence or chakra you could have told I was there, but you didn't look.

"I know _you_ Uzumaki Naruto," She said, tears falling now, but anger not entirely vanishing, "So don't say we don't know each other because _you never cared enough to get to know me_!"

Naruto stood there, shocked. "Hinata-chan.."

"_Save it_! I just… just save it." Hinata said, stepping back. That hadn't been part of her plan… it was a failure now anyway. She spun and sprinted away.

Naruto stood, completely shocked. Hinata had yelled at him? He blinked thinking back on it, he had always felt a chakra signature watching him, it had make him work harder because he thought someone was watching him.

Looking at where Hinata had been-when did she get so _fast_?- he realized he had ignored her confession for a year, and all he knew about Hinata was she was strong, intelligent, beautiful, kind, gentle, and understanding.

She was a Hyuuga, and he was pretty sure she was a Chunin… or Jonin. Shit, he realized. She was probably the best he would get, how could he not even try? _Sasuke…_ Wouldn't make a move. Had rejected him a few days earlier.

He took off after her.

Hinata walked toward her apartment. He hadn't even chased her… had she really been in love with him for _ten_ years for it to just amount to nothing? Kami… she looked at her feet as she walked, hiding her tears.

Not that people ever really noticed her, she sniffed angrily. She didn't pay attention to anything as she walked. '_We don't even know each other_' Yeah right. She wiped her face, no tears. She was a fucking _Anbu_!

She crashed into someone, snapping her head up to apologize she realized it was… Naruto? How had she not sensed him get around her? Oh right, she was moping. She really was not a good Anbu… well when Naruto was concerned anyway, now she could take down Neji in a fight.

_In your face Hyuuga clan! _Hinata thought to herself. She looked up, suspiciously at Naruto. "I know you told me to 'save it' Hinata, but please, give me _one_ minute of your time."

"I've already given you ten years, what's another minute." Hinata said, somewhat bitter. Then she realized, it wasn't fair to him to be so rude. It wasn't his fault he couldn't reciprocate her feelings. _Even if he didn't try…_"Sorry that was uncalled for."

"It's okay, I do kind of deserve it. When you finished yelling at me, I realized that you were right, I never did try to get to know you-"

"Thirty seconds."

"I was so preoccupied with other things I never paid much attention to you, I thought you were weird, then cool, but now,"

"Five seconds."

"_Iwanttotry_!"

"Huh?"

"I want to try, to reciprocate your feelings. I want to try Hinata, because I _do_ like you a whole lot. More than the other girls I know. So, Hinata please tell me I haven't blown my chance, would you _please_ go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"I… can't." She finally said.

"Oh, well then…"

"No! Not like that, I have a mission tomorrow. How about the day after?"

"I have special training with Tsunadae… Wednesday?"

"That works for me."

"Great! Um, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Okay…" Hinata said, blushing a little.

"Do you still live at the Hyuuga compound?"

"No, I was banished from the clan because I refused to marry my distant relative. I live in the Sunshine Apartments, C3."

"Oh… well I can't really say I'm sorry you didn't get married." Naruto grinned. "Oh, by the way what rank are you now?"

"Special Jonin." She lied, only the Hokage knew the Anbu.

"Damn I've been under a rock. I'll make it up to you Hinata-chan! Wednesday at seven, Sunshine apartment C3. We should go to your favorite restaurant so I can get to know you better."

"Okay." Hinata blushed. "Um, well could we have a picnic instead? Since I like cooking better than resturaunts?"

"Yep. That's actually pretty awesome Hinata-chan. I have to go, the hag wants my mission report."

"Oh, is Tsunadae being grumpy again?"

"I was talking about Sakura." He said, grinning mischievously. Then when Hinata was about to set off, Naruto spun her, and kissed her full on the mouth. It was warm, tender, _perfect_.

So, her plan was officially back on.

_Three Months Later_

Naruto smiled as he held his Hina-hime's hand. She was leading him to some resturaunts. He was not sure how he ever got along without her. A month into their relationship Naruto couldn't see life without her.

A month after that, he forced her to move in. Not that she put up much of a fight. He begged and groveled, and his mansion, courtesy of his deceased father, was better than her tiny apartment. And he said it was too big and made him lonely…

Now, a month later, he couldn't be happier. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Because even though he loved Hinata, and would never leave her- _come on she's too perfect! She made him ramen in _bed_!_- he still loved Sasuke.

Hinata smiled at Naruto, she had seen the glances he still gave Sasuke, though they had lessened somewhat, she _knew_ Naruto. Now though, she could finish her plan. After three _blissful_ months of having her Naruto she was going to set everything right.

She wanted his happiness, him to be the happiest he could be, and if that caused her a little melancholy along the road, oh well. Him being happy would eventually warm her into being happy too. Naruto was her sun.

The only problem was Sasuke, who had sent her death glares, them evil glares. He had been being unnecessarily harsh with Naruto… and everyone. Even if Hinata wanted to deny it, Sasuke _loved_ her blonde bombshell, almost as much as she did.

"Hina-hime, why are we going, uh, _here_?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Here was Uchiha Sasuke's favorite resturaunts which he always visited after a hard mission without fail.

One of his teammates on the mission he had just had was badly injured, ensuring he would be here very soon. Just like Hinata needed. Sitting in on a table for three she held his hand. "I like this restaurant." She smiled.

"I don't know… Sasuke likes this place, what if he shows up, he hasn't been too friendly lately." Naruto grimaced. Because after a month of their dating, Sasuke had asked Naruto for a chance.

Naruto had refused, because a week before Hinata confessed-Again- Sasuke had rejected Naruto. Now, they were on even footing she decided, and Sasuke couldn't steal Naruto. But she wanted him happy.

Just as Naruto finished talking, the Uchiha entered the place. He saw them immediately, and hesitated, but this was _his_ place, just like Ichiraku's was Naruto's or Training Ground Eight was Hinata's he wouldn't just _leave_.

Which was what Hinata was banking on. As he walked past them Hinata tried to stop him. "Sasuke-san?" She asked politely, he ignored them and kept walking. Hinata sighed, fine. Be that way. Standing, "_Sasuke_." She demanded.

He froze. The restaurant was empty besides the cashier. "What?" He snapped. Glaring at her..

"Order your meal, then sit with us. We need to talk, the three of us." She said. Then sat.

"We _do_?" Naruto asked. Clearly confused.

"Sadly yes, Naruto-kun. It's a conversation I don't want to have, but it needs to happen."

"Hn. The little Hyuuga grew a backbone?"

"Yes. Sit down please."

"Hn." He said, sitting. Hinata looked at Sasuke, he seemed apathetic, but being on a team with Shino and a cousin to Neji she could read fake apathy. He was sad, and figured they were going to tell him to get lost and stop being a prick.

They sat in silence a minute. "So… what do we need to talk about?" Naruto finally asked.

"Well," Hinata said, looking at Sasuke. "You're making everyone miserable and I'm sick of it." And both of the boys jaws dropped, Hinata had never been mean before.

"Is that really-"

"Quiet, you _will_ listen to what I have to say, both of you. Be mature adults for five minutes please." Hinata said. She loved Naruto's immaturity but, right now she needed a grown up talk. "Uchiha, frankly, I'm not in love with you, in fact I'm not sure I even _like_ you.

"You're rude, arrogant, dishonest, and sometimes downright cruel, I have even wondered if you have a heart at all. _But_," She sighed, here was the sad part. "I know you have one, I can tell when you look at Naruto.

"You love him, he is probably your most precious person. And, as much as I don't want to admit it he _loves you too_. It hurts to watch you two look at each other from afar when you think no ones looking. I only want him to be happy. _So,_"

"Hina,-" She cut off Naruto's slightly panicked attempt at interruption.

"I am willing to _share_ him with you." She said, both men's jaws dropped again. Naruto gaped, but Sasuke recovered quickly.

"So, what, I get him Mondays, Wednesdays, and every other weekend?" He asked sarcastically.

"No. I think all three of us should be together. You and I have Naruto as our most precious person. We are his. Therefore, to keep him happy I am willing to share him, because Naruto has enough heart to love us both."

"So, you would be willing to date someone you disliked, and let the love of your life date this person, so he could be… the happiest possible, even when he would be happy with just you?"

"Yes. He would be happiest with us both. I _made sure_ of that." She said, giving a seductive little smile, that made Sasuke blush. He thought of them accidentally, Hinata and Naruto together… and that was… sexy.

"So you're proposing a three-way free for all? We all date each other? Share Naruto? And Naruto share's… us? With each other?"

"Hai. I have thought it through, and you aren't _completely_ terrible. I could manage with you as long as you made him happy." It did hurt her a little to have to share, but Naruto had to be happy.

"I… alright." Sasuke said, blinking. She had to admit, a shocked, somewhat confused Sasuke was adorable.

"So you will try it?" Hinata smiled. Sasuke had to admit in return, Hinata had a beautiful smile. Naruto had been worried a second that Hinata would leave him for he could be with Sasuke, what a turn of events.

"I don't really have a choice if I want to be with him do I?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I refuse to give him up completely." She smiled.

"Do… _I_ get a say in this?" Naruto finally asked.

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other, then at him. "_No_." They answered together. And Naruto smiled. A real, no teeth showing, smile.

"I'm probably the luckiest sonovabitch in the world.

"Probably." Hinata smiled sweetly.

_One Month Later_

Their new relationship had made big gossip, Hinata had had to explain a hundred times that it was _her idea_ to do it, and Naruto was not being selfish. Once people had gotten over the initial shock, they were poked fun at a lot, but that was okay.

People had figured out though, that the two both wanted Naruto and did not seem to care for each other. Hinata and Sasuke had gotten used to each other though, and didn't hate each other.

They even sort of liked each other, but they were _tense_, and not the sexually tense either. She could read him now, almost as well as Naruto, and he was actually kind to her, but there was an awkwardness…

Hinata sat in their living room, reading a scroll on some herbs for antidotes. Sasuke sat across the room on his laptop, wearing glasses. He looked cute in glasses… she thought. He was typing furiously.

She figured he was working on Naruto's biography. She and Sasuke had decided to write it together, because they knew the facts best. And he was famous, and his story was inspirational. They would get good money for it.

He sighed, taking his glasses off to rub his eyes. He looked at her, and she realized she was staring. She blushed and went back to her scroll. Naruto was on a mission. Sasuke had officially moved in a few nights before and it was their first time alone together.

"Let's go out for lunch." Sasuke said suddenly. She looked up shocked.

"A-ano, uh,"

"We need to stop being awkward, it's putting a strain on Naruto. Let's try to get to know each other… officially. So lunch at um… somewhere?" He was looking at her, damn all of his confidence!

"Alright." Hinata finally said, setting her scroll down.

Hinata sat across from Sasuke, they were in a quaint little café. She was having a cinnamon roll and tea and he was having black coffee and a sandwich heavy with the tomato.

She grimaced a little at his sandwich. "What?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Your nose wrinkled. That's a grimace, what are you grimacing at?"

"Honestly?" Hinata asked, biting her lip, "Your _sandwich_." He looked at it, then her.

"My sandwich is normal…"

"Plus ten pounds of tomatoes! Who likes that much tomato?"

"Hey! Tomato is amazing." Sasuke said, giving her a small glare.

"Not to me. The only time I like it is in Vegetable juice."

"What's wrong with plain tomato?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's… bitter and… the texture is horrible. Slimy, ick." She said, shuddering.

"Hn. Well cinnamon rolls are too sweet and gross." Sasuke said, his face 'emotionless'.

"They are not! They can be made with a more bitter glaze that non-sweet people like!" Hinata said, defending her favorite food.

"Well if you like vegetable juice then you can like tomatoes a certain way!" Sasuke said, and they glared, before Sasuke stood up, startling her. He threw down money and grabbed her hand, dragging her away.

They then spent the next half hour giving each other different versions of tomatoes-because there were actually a lot of different ways to have them- and cinnamon rolls.

"That one was alright. Texture wasn't horrible and it was decently sweet." Hinata smiled.

"Fried tomatoes… hn. The bitter glaze was actually alright." He conceded. She grinned triumphantly. "So… now what?"

"I have to do some training." Hinata said, and then quickly added, "You can join me if you want?"

"Hn." Which stood for _Alright I guess_.

At the training field, Hinata worked on some of her ex-families styles, switched to ninjutsu, then went to kenjutsu. Sasuke was surprised when he saw how she flowed with her swords, she had two.

Sasuke worked on taijutsu and ninjutsu mostly, and watched her train. She really wasn't the stuttering little genin who was almost killed by her cousin… "Hinata?"

She paused with her swords, "Yes Sasuke?"

"Lets spar." He wondered how good she was. He himself had just been recruited to the Anbu and would be assigned a team the following week. Naruto had been offered Anbu rank, but decided he didn't like the secrecy and his jutsu were too well known.

"Alright. With what? Tai, Nin, Gen?"

"Hm… all out?" He asked. Wondering if that would intimidate her. She didn't even blink.

"Okay, no crippling each other though." She smiled, and faced him with her swords.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"_Begin!_" And they were at each other, going toe to toe. Sasuke had more strength, but surprisingly, Hinata had more speed. If a Genin were to stumble upon them, they would hardly see blurs.

Sasuke was even having difficult staving off her swords. _Clink! Clang!_ Was heard. Sasuke jumped back and began one handed signs. Then blew fire at her. She pulled a rotation, he hadn't known she could do that now.

Her chakra whips flew at him, and he barely tumbled out of the way. Appearing in front of her, he had a split second to knock away her swords. Then, "64 Palms! 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64!" But he had pulled a substitution at thirty two.

He then trapped her in a genjutsu, that she broke out of surprisingly fast. "Genjutsu is mostly useless against the Hyuuga." She informed. He smirked, and they went back to Taijutsu.

Twenty minutes later, they were on opposite sides of the training grounds, both breathing hard. Sasuke was shocked at how advanced she was, he was _barely_ keeping up. _Him_ against _her_.

They ran at each other, both having depleted their chakra, or had it blocked, they resorted to hand to hand. Sasuke had the upper hand with his strength, and got lucky by accidentally grabbing her wrist.

After wrestling Sasuke had Hinata pinned beneath him, holding her wrists above her head. "Yield." She glared. Hinata's mind was working full speed trying to find a way out, and then it landed on one.

Hinata raised her body, pressing it against Sasuke's in a gentle caress and kissed him full on the lips, nipping his lip. This gave him a second of weakening were she twisted out from under him and threw him off, then straddling him, she held a kunai to his neck.

"_You_ yield." He smirked.

"I yield, you dirty little cheater." She grinned.

"All's fair in love and war."

"And which category would I fall under?" He asked, chuckling. She was held a moment, spellbound by his laugh, she had never heard him laugh… it was _nice_.

"I'll tell you when I decide." She said, still grinning like an idiot.

Walking home, Hinata shot glances at their hands… so close, should she hold his? She never hesitated with Naruto's hand. She would go out of her way to hold his. Theirs were right next to each other's at the second.

They had had a nice time, did it count as a date? She chewed on her lip, when she felt a hand wrap around hers. She looked up to see Sasuke _smiling_ at her. "You're cute when you're confused."

Naruto sat in his living room, wondering where his loves had run off to, when he heard laughing. Not just the sweet, gentle laugh he loved, but the deep chuckle that was such a rarity.

He watched as the door opened to Sasuke entering holding Hinata's hands. They were still laughing, when they saw him. Both their faces lit up more, if that was possible. "Naruto-kun!" Was said at the same time "Dobe." was.

"Hi guys." He said, smiling a _huge_ smile at the two of them, who actually looked like a couple!

"How was your mission baby?" Hinata asked. He _loved_ it when she called him baby. There was something so _sexy_ about it.

"Great, got to fight some bandits and save a damsel. Obviously your day was better, what'd you guys do?" He was excited about this new development.

"We had lunch first, got into a fight about our food, trained, and sparred… I won." She grinned.

"_Only_ because she cheats!" Sasuke said, chuckling.

"Hinata cheats?"

"Nuh-uh! It's not _my_ fault you fall for such a cheap trick! And we were having an 'anything goes' spar. Anything _went_." She said, grinning mischievously.

"What went?" Naruto asked, curiously.

"Well he had me pinned down so I-"

"Raped my mouth. Quite skillfully too."

_One Month Later_

Naruto smiled, it was his first week as Hokage. He had _finally_ made it. Hinata, Sasuke, and he had celebrated hard core. Including thirty two hours spent in bed with the three. What a great thirty two hours it had been…

"Alright _Hokage-sama_," Tsunadae grinned, "It's time to meet your Anbu." She said, leading him towards a huge room.

Inside were twenty people. All in full Anbu regalia including masks. "Well Naruto, you looked over the files, names hidden so you couldn't be biased. Who do you want as your two personal body guards?"

The Anbu were the best of the best for missions, but were also the Hokage's bodyguards. Ridiculous since he was the _Hokage_, but he was supposed to choose two for being there the largest amount of time. They would also be the new Advisors.

"Well from what I have read the two I most believe capable, if they don't mind the boring job, would be Captain of team one, Vixen, and member of team two Panther." Two people stepped forward, the Anbu armor was made to hide gender.

"We accept." The monotone voices said. He blinked. Were all Anbu monotone?

"Great." He grinned. "Would you all reveal yourselves now? The secrecy is killing me."

The masks came off. And Naruto gaped. Shikamaru was at the back-Tortoise, Neji on a side-Hawke, and most of the others were people he didn't know well. The biggest shock, was his new advisors.

Vixen- Hinata Hyuuga, and Panther- Sasuke Uchiha. He had _known_ there was a reason those files had popped out at him!

"Y-You two are _Anbu_?" Naruto blinked. Hinata blushed, Sasuke smirked.

"Thanks for the faith…"

"Dobe."

"Hey!"

_Some Time Later _

Hinata sat on the Hokage monument alone. Sasuke and Naruto were out with all of the male friends they had. Her hand rested on her stomach, her boys didn't know it yet, but she was pregnant.

Exactly a year ago yesterday, she had confessed to Naruto and set her plan into motion. Her plan had been a simple, modest one. Land Naruto, get him to love her, make him happy by getting Sasuke to join their relationship.

It had worked wonderfully, she smiled. She had done it all for her sun, her Naruto. She wanted to help him achieve his greatest potential for happiness, and had unknowingly achieved hers as well.

She had not liked Uchiha Sasuke at first, he had been cruel. Then they had been awkward, and then after that date so long ago, they had found love. She smiled, her Sasuke was her moon, her night sky.

They were all getting married. There was no law against polygamy in Kohona. Plus, no one would deny their beloved Hokage his happiness. She smiled to herself. She had received exciting news earlier…

She looked at the twilight, a perfect mix of night and day, allowing them to merge happily, wondering, was she the twilight? Naruto was the day, Sasuke was the night? No, maybe she was the earth, that carried the life and gave the day and night purpose…

Or maybe she was just a silly musing pregnant woman. She was going to have two children, and since there were two different fathers she didn't know if 'twins' worked. Tsunadae had been shocked to hear that the babies chakra didn't match, and didn't have the same feel, so she had guessed two different fathers for two different types of chakra.

`How was she going to tell her boys? Maybe she should fill the house with baby stuff… or just start preparing and getting fat and see if they caught on? Yes that was a good plan.

Hinata was the best plotter after all.

_**A/N:**_ I hope you enjoyed my story, I had a lot of fun writing it. I know some of the characters were OOCish, but due to Hinata breaking away from the oppressive society of the Hyuuga Clan I believe she could have gotten far. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my story.


End file.
